Aveyond: Lord of Twilight
by thiso
Summary: Novelization of the game, original dialogue and plot, with Mel's thoughts added in. Daily lives, travels, more scenes perhaps? We'll see what happens. Enjoy...
1. Prologue

Introduction

Welcome To Aveyond!

At the top of a tower, a cloaked man spoke to an orb.

"Awake, my pet. Awake!"

As if in reply to its master, the orb flashed purple.

He was so close.

So entranced was he by its glow, he did not hear a door bellow open, or the following conversation:

"I'm sorry, Rayina. I must stop him now. If he completes the orb, all is lost."

"You are sure about this? If he catches you..."

"He will kill me,' was the blunt reply. "Yes, I know, but I must _try_. I cannot let a mad man destroy everything we love. I must go."

"May the Goddess protect you, husband."

He hurried up the steps, to the top of the tower, where the man stood in the rain, talking to his orb.

"You _must _stop this madness," the man said.

"Trunsten?" Through the rain, the cloaked peered at the newcomer. "What are you doing up here? Go back inside."

"I'm sorry father, it must end here."

"You think _you _can stop me? With what magic? You have none!"

"Goodbye, father." Trunsten held up his hand. In the base of his palm, a tornado grew. Within a second it was double his size and Trunsten sent it hurtling at his father, pushing him over the edge of the tower.

Trunsten walked down the steps to the balcony bellow where his father lay, injured – and not just from his fall.

"How?" he rasped up at his son.

"It appears I have an affinity for magic after all, father." Trunsten's voice was cold. "You would not teach me because you wanted the power all to yourself. But I watched...and I learned."

"I could have ruled the world...You are taking it for yourself?"

"I don't _want _to rule the world, father. Your reign of tyranny ends _now_."

Though weak, Mordred laughed. "You cannot stop the prophecy, son. A Darkthrop _will _rule the world. If not I, then you or your children."

"No, father. I am the last of our line. Ours is a _curse_, not a prophecy. It ends tonight. Rayina?" His features softened as he noticed his wife, who unknown to father or son had joined them on the balcony.

"Trunsten, is everything okay?"

"You must go to the village. Tell them that the Darkthrop lineage is destroyed."

Rayina reached out. "Husband, what are you saying?"

"Tonight I break the curse on my family and our kingdom."

"Trunsten," she grabbed his arm, "I will not let you die!"

"Do not argue with me, Rayina. You know it must be done. As long as a Darkthrop lives, mankind is in danger."

"What if..." she trailed off.

"Yes?"

Rayina turned away from her husband. "What if you _weren't t_he last of your line?"

"But I am. We have borne no children, wife." Rayina could not meet his gaze. "Tonight the Darkthrop line ends. The world will be safer for it. You must leave now."

"… As you wish. I will go to the village." Rayina heads to the steps, then turns back. "I love you, Trunsten Darkthrop. You are a better person than I."

She left quickly, not wishing to see what she now knew inevitable.

The world shook as she hurried out of the tower and through the forest.

But knowing what was about to happen did not stop her collapsing to her knees when it did – when a deafening roar broke through the cold night air and the world flashed white. Nor did it stop her screaming.

"Noooo!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

AVEYOND

200 years later...

_It all began when I was a street urchin, dwelling in the alleys of Harburg, a forest city in the eastern province. _

_I was a thief back then, an escapee from an orphanage – the place I lived after my parents died._

_I remember the night that I encountered true evil for the first time in my life._

_If only I hadn't agreed to steel the orb..._

~O~O~O~

"You have a job for me?" It's midnight – or near it. I'm not the person to ask, being watch-less and all. Though not a lot of people would ask me what the time is; I don't have any shoes either.

Anyway, Boden sent for me. A job, I was told, with a big cash prize at the end...

"A client has requested that you return an object of importance to his family. Your services were specially requested. It appears that your reputation is growing."

"What's the reward?"

"One hundred gold coins for the job." My mouth falls open."Ninety after you give me my split."

"One hundred gold coins? That's an insane amount of money!" I gape at him. All those things I could buy. I never so much as look at the shopping district... Well, not for myself, if you know what I mean.

But... I frown. No person in their right mind would offer a hundred gold for simple a theft. "This can't be right. What's the catch?"

"No catch." Boden grins, and I can see the longing in his eyes. Even ten gold is a lot – enough to buy at least a weeks worth of alcohol and drugs. "The client greatly desires the object, and wants the job done right."

Yeah, you're telling me. This guy must be desperate. One hundred bloody gold.

Something still seems off, though. This object must be really valuable, really urgent, or really dangerous.

Why should that stop me?

"Fine, I'll take it."

Boden holds up a scrape of paper which I can just see the squiggle of writing on. "The client is waiting at clockwork mansion."

"The fancy house on the hill?" If he lives there he can afford a measly one hundred any day of the week.

"Yes. On the balcony specifically."

I nod and turn to leave.

"Mel?" Boden stops me. "Be careful."

"Careful is my middle name. You worry too much, Boden. I'll be back before dawn."

I leave his house which leads right onto an empty courtyard, but I know that's another story on the other side of the surrounding walls. Thief's, pimps and prostitutes all inhabit this area. Oh, and Phil, the escaped convict.

The streets are also deserted, strewn with broken glass that I tip toe around. Empty barrels lie everywhere, which I check out of habit in case anything has been left inside. No luck tonight.

A narrow bridge leads across the river, separating my crowd from the middle class. A gang across it are all standing around a fire. They flip me off when they see me looking.

From here I can just see clockwork mansion up on the hill. On that balcony is a sack full of gold just waiting for me.

You can tell when you get to the posh area. Barrels and glass are replaced with trees and potted plants. They have street lights, the houses look newer – and, of course, bigger. It even _smells_ nice here.

Up a long flight of steps and across a wide lawn lies clockwork mansion. The door's unlocked – handy – so I let myself into the house. All is quiet, save some snoring and the crackling of a fire next to a flight of stairs. A clock on the wall confirms that it's midnight.

They're on the balcony, upstairs. I go up, creeping as softly as I can on the stairs. This house is old, so they loudly creak anyway. Would probably be quieter to run up.

The first floor balcony is empty, so I try the second floor. An old couple lye fast asleep in separate beds. Is it them who hired me? They said meet at the balcony. I'll wait there for them.

The second floor balcony isn't empty. A person draped in a red cloak, flanked by two others in purple, steps up to great me.

"You are the thief we requested? Mel?"

"The one and only." Not the old couple, then.

"I need you to retrieve a stolen family heirloom – an orb – from the basement of Darkthrop Keep."

I feel goose bumps break out on my arms, a feeling connected with many tales and dares from my childhood. And that name.

Why must people always bring it up?

"You want me to go inside that old magicians cursed tower? Are you insane?" Obviously not from around here, this one. Everybody knows that place is to be left alone. Only a complete moron would mess with it after hearing the tower's history.

"I assure you, the legends are false; Darkthrop Keep isn't cursed."

"Then why don't _you _get your precious heirloom? Why send _me_?"

"I didn't say it wasn't safe..."

I laugh in his face, then turn to leave. "Sorry, gentlemen, the risk isn't worth the reward. I value my life."

"I'll double the reward. Two hundred gold coins. One hundred now, one hundred when you return."

That sure as hell stopped me in my tracks. _Two _hundred gold coins? This...this guy is insane.

"…You must really want this heirloom..." Two hundred gold coins? I don't know – that tower sure is creepy. I was told some seriously wacky stuff about it when I was little. Scared the bejesus out of me at night.

But two hundred gold...

"Fine, I'll do it."

"You made a profitable choice."

Yeah, your telling me, I think as he hands me over a fat purse. The gold insight clinks with the promise of an enjoyable few weeks spending.

"Return before dawn. I'll wait for you here."

"And if I'm not back in time?" I ask as I shove the pouch into my bag.

"That _isn't _an option."

This artefact is definitely urgent then, and if these faceless men are anything to go by, I would guess it's also dangerous.

"You better be prepared to pay the rest of my reward when I return. Otherwise, I'll keep the heirloom for myself." I say as I head back to the door, a warning I throw over my shoulder at him.

"Don't press your luck."

I leave quickly, in case he changes his mind.

Two hundred gold coins, here I come.

~O~O~O~

Darkthrop Keep is in the middle of a forest to the east of Harburg. Sitting on a small hill, it towers over the forest like one of those giant chess castles.

It's old, abandoned for nearly two centuries, I think. Not a single soul has entered it since.

Annoyingly, the last to leave remembered to lock the door behind them.

I look up at the tower. No broken windows, no big holes in the wall. Hmm, there must be another way in. I should look around the area. These old places always have secret entrances and exits.

I climb back down to the bottom and skirt around the hill.

I examine the surrounding area by crawling through the undergrowth, peering in every rabbit hole and pushing aside shrubs.

Under a clump of grass and other mossy type things, I spot a darker patch of ground.

Yes! I bet this will lead me into Darkthrop Keep.

It's a hole in the ground, covered by a metal grate which comes off easily.

Jackpot! It looks like the sewer for the tower is down there. Hmm, do I hear rats? Dinner, here I come!

~O~O~O~

I jump the last few rungs of the ladder leading down, and land with a squelch on the soggy ground. Something small scurries around the corner. The air feels thick and as slimy as the walls, which have magically lit torches casting just enough light over the narrow corridor so I can see where I'm going. It's weird that they're still lit, as if someone – or something – else is here.

I pull out my dagger. Sure, it might not protect me against a ghost, but it feels a lot better in my hand than in my boot.

Swatting moths away, I manage to corner a rat. Before it can escape between my legs I dive at it, knife first. Seconds after, it's in my bag, ready for cooking later. When I get home with my two hundred gold coins.

Next to a torch on the wall is a lever, but I move past it. If magic is present here, pulling that lever – and I mean anything, if the stories I've heard are anything to go by.

The corridors are long, leading me to empty rooms and dead ends, until I come to a ladder. I climb down and come to two doors. One is barred, the other has spikes which vary in height – from waist high to ankle high - blocking the way. I reckon the spikes are not to be messed with, which leaves me the barred door. Hopeful, I grip the bars and pull. They won't budge.

There must be a way to unlock this...

I just remember the way back to the lever, which, I figure, will need to be pulled if I want to get any further. Using my hole weight, I manage to pull it down with an ear splitting screech. Ears ringing, I walk back to the two doors...

Perfection! I've opened one of the doors – the bars blocking the first one have gone. That's one for me and none for you, Darkthrop!

The next area is pretty much the same. Magically lit halls, slime hanging on all sides. I nab a couple more rats, a sure luxury. Rats are in high competition in Harburg.

Gently, I walk the corridors until I reach another locked door, with no keyhole.

What's this? Another puzzle? Lame!

Nearby is a lever which I pull down. Something moves – something definitely moves. A loud creak gives it away. But the door still won't shift.

I bang my fist against the door and let a breath of frustration out. Darkthrop really didn't want people entering his tower. Or didn't think his front door was interesting enough.

There's nothing I can do now but leave the door and keep moving, so I head back and up a different corridor.

Somewhere there is a way to open that door, if I can find it.

There are no wall lights here, nothing to guide me but a faint white glow up ahead. What is it?

I find out when I turn the corner. The hall opens into a small room. A star in a circle glows on the floor, softly flashing.

Now that is definitely magic.

Something bangs behind me and I whip around. Large spikes bar my way back.

Great, I've blocked myself in!

I scan the little room. My only other exit has a boulder blocking it.

Hmm, maybe if I move the boulder down and into that little alcove, I can get out of here.

I turn back to the strange star. I wonder what it's for? There's a note beside that reads 'Emergency Exit', I think. No thanks. I don't trust magic.

Another lever is in here which I pull down - it's as noisy as the first. Nothing happens, except a faint scraping in the distance. That _has _to be the door.

Boulder moving time. It's too slippery to climb, so bracing myself against it, I begin to push. At first, the boulder does nothing but scrape my arms as I heave against it. Then, slowly, it rocks forward and begins to roll.

I can get past it now, but it's still blocking the corridor ahead. I try turning it into the alcove, gasping and scrabbling against it. A few more minutes of sweating like a pig and it's out of my way, fitting perfectly into the small nook.

Hah! Another brilliant move on my part. Mordred Darkthrop, I beat you again. Even if I do need to take a time out.

Now where did you hide that old heirloom, old, dead man.

I find my way back to the door. The lever was the right one – the door swings open. Huzzah!

I can hear trickling water as I move down the next corridor, which means I've arrived in the heart of the unused sewers. It's a huge lake of water, with stone paths and bridges running through it.

The first path takes me to a dead end, so I head back along another. The walkways are narrow and the wooden bridge mouldering. I cross them carefully, wishing I could swim.

Weirdly enough water still seems to be running in and out of here, keeping it clean – not that there's anything to make it dirty, other than the odd rat swimming around.

There's still no sign of a door, but I find a switch at another dead end. I'm guessing somewhere in here is a locked door, and this switch will open it. Well, I might as well save myself the trip back.

I pull it down with the usual deafening sound that echoes against the stone walls. There's a splash as all the rats dive under water.

As I uncover my ears I notice a pair of leather boots. They're old and a bit soggy, but I don't care. These will be my first pair of shoes in years.

I dip my feet in the water to give them a quick clean, them pull the boots on. I wonder who they once belonged to?

It isn't long before I see another white star, with the same note next to it. After that is another dead end, full of moths and, even better, a copper dagger, which I swap for my old rusty one.

The door is in the very bottom corner and unlocked, thanks to the early finding of the lever.

The little room I enter is filled with an eerie blue light, another sure sign of magic. I shiver.

There's a long staircase going down. At the bottom something shines. I trip down the staircase, eager to finish this job and get out of here. I can just see the source of the purple light – a small, round object resting on a pedestal.

Ha! It's the heirloom! This is the easiest two hundred gold coins I've ever made!

All those stupid two gold jobs were like mountains to a mole hill. Sending me into shops and homes to steal things, getting chased by guards and mad cooks with huge meat knifes. A little scrapping of the arms, a few puzzles and boom – I bag myself two hundred gold, some new shoes and a weapon.

It's almost too good to be true.

The stairs are left behind as I race to the bottom.

I win, Darkthrop!

I place my hand on the orb...

It turns from purple to bright gold.

What the...


	3. Chapter 2

YAY new chapter. And first authors note. I'm quite excited (though that could be late night hyperness kicking in).

Ok, so... this chapter is a little bit shorter than the last, but there's some action, and the story is going places now. I had to change/add a little bit to the last chapter - nothing major, just a bit of description to tie in with something Mel says in this chap. no need to go reread or anything.

And thank you followers, you are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happeeeeeeeeeeeey when I have to studeeeeeey D:

And for those who asked, I will almost definitely be doing Mel/Edward...but...it would be cool to write about the others girls and Eddie. Maybe I'll cook up a little jealousy, to make Mel realise she really does like him (if I get that far, that is.)

Oh, and next chapter may be a while. I haven't written as much as I had done for the now published chapters pre-publishing. But I'll do ma best.

Anyhoo, on with the show...

* * *

Chapter 2

_When I touched the orb, warmth passed through me._

_The orb felt... familiar. If only I had known then what I know today._

_I should have smashed the orb into a thousand pieces and fled Harburg that night._

I tuck the orb into my backpack. As soon as I release it the glowing stops.

Strange... I'd better get out of here. This place sure is living up to the tales I used to hear. Though I haven't met any ghosts yet – and thank the Goddess. This place creeps me out enough as it is.

I practically run back through the blue corridors to the sewers. That white star is up ahead. Emergency Exit, it said. Should I try it?

I'll probably get lost trying to go back the way I came, and end up a pile of bones. No thanks. The sooner I leave this place, the better.

The light engulfs me when I step onto the star, the black walls of the sewers turning white, then to green trees. A breeze pulls at my hair. I'm back outside, at the top of the ladder into the sewers.

I take a deep, fresh breathe, then shiver.

Ugh, I feel as if I've been slobbered on by a ghost. I don't care what the client says – that place is cursed. There is no way I am _ever_ going back there again!

I should go to my client and return the heirloom. Dawn is still hours away, but I want my reward.

~O~O~O~

"You've returned with the item?"

In answer I hold out the glowing orb. The glowing stops when he grasps it.

That orb is freaky, just like it's home.

I'm back at the top of clockwork mansion with the three men. Nothing has changed since I left. Granny and Grandpa are still fast asleep. I can hear their snoring from out here.

The red cloaked man inspects the orb closely, ignoring me pointedly staring at him – or as at him as I can. His face is in shadow under his hood.

"I've given you your heirloom. Where is the rest of my payment?" I demand.

"Boys," murmurs the man, "give the thief her reward."

I put my hand out as the two men in purple step forward, then draw it back, suspicious.

"What the..."

They both reach forward and grab my arms.

"Hey! Let me go, you big louts!" I cry, but their grips only tighten, almost lifting me off the ground.

For a moment, the snoring stops, then starts up again.

"If you value your life, Darkthrop whelp, shut up!" the man snaps.

"Darkthrop?" I say feeling a slight chill. "What are you talking about? I demand you put me down!"

"Let's go." he says to his cronies, pocketing the orb and ignoring me. "Hyudren Ta Morvus!"

What?

In an explosion of light, a giant, dark hole appears before him. It spins slowly, sucking the surrounding air into its bleak emptiness. I can feel it gently tugging at me.

"Ah!" I try to pull away, but I'm held fast between the two cloaked figures. "What _is_ that thing?"

"It's a portal, foolish girl. I am taking you home. Now shut up and let's go."

Okay, _what_? Portal? Home? This guy is not explaining himself as well as he thinks.

But before I can even open my mouth, the guy on my right explodes. Literally. One minute he's there, the next, poof! He's a pile of dust.

We all turn around in time to see what must be a second arrow come flying at us. It hits the second thug, who suffers this same fate as dust boy on my left.

On the other side of the balcony, a voice yells "Run, girl!"

Boy, do I run, gripping my bag tightly. Away from the almost kidnapper and his 'portal', straight towards a figure by a second door that leads into the house.

"Stay close behind me." the stranger mutters. I catch a woman's deathly pale face and short scarlet hair before she turns away and heads towards my client (my _ex_ client. No way am I having anything to do with him after _this_).

I follow, completely willing to follow this woman. I might have next to no idea what is happening, but I definitely want to see her kick the other's butt.

"You!" Ex-client yells out as we near him. He pulls down his hood. His face is as pale as the newcomer's.

"Hello, Gyendal." the stranger calls. "Give me the orb, or join your friends."

"Never!"

"I don't want to kill you, brother. Do as I say, or perish!"

_Brother_?

"You want the orb? Come and get it!" he snarls.

The woman throws her bow and arrows aside, then steps forward. She holds up her hands, then...

Sparks start flying. Bright, colourful sparks of magic, I suppose, some stronger looking than others, jet between them. Who _are _these people?

"Hah!" cries the woman over a blue spark. "Your magic is weak in the Overworld!"

"I can fight without it, sister." He launches himself at her, all magic gone, and they tumble to the ground, just like in any street fight.

Except the stranger doesn't bother with a punch. With a crack, a mini explosion sends the man flying back.

Getting to his feet, the man growls "You'll pay for that!"

"You were never much of a fighter, brother." the stranger drawls, dusting herself off.

"This has only begun. As for the girl..." He glares at her, then his eyes flick over to me, "you can't watch her forever. I shall find her when you are not looking. She is mine; and when I am through with her, she will be worst than dead!"

The woman makes a move towards him, but too late, he jumps into the portal, which disappears.

"Curses!" She whisks round. "Come, we must leave now."

My mouth, which before had been hanging open, started to work. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on! Who are you? Who were those men?"

"Vampires." she says shortly, picking up her quiver of arrows and swinging them onto her back. She bends again to get her bow.

"Vampires don't exist!"

Straightening, the stranger bares her teeth. Her eyes glow red. "Don't they?"

Something clicks in my head. The pale skin of her and her brother, those two guys who turned to ash. Even the red hair and red lips add up. The colour of blood.

"Ah! Vampire!" I scream it, hoping someone will hear, and attempt to run away, but the stranger grabs me by the nape of my neck.

"Put me down!" I yell.

"Not until you promise me that you won't run."

Ow, this really hurts. I struggle, and she tightens her grip – OW!

"Okay, okay, I won't run!"

The stranger puts me down.

"Fine!" I scowl, rubbing my neck. "You're a vampire; they're vampires. Who are you? What's going on here?"

"My name is Te'ijal, and you just had the privilege of playing the fool for my brother, Gyendal, and his thugs."

"I'm not a fool!"

Te'ijal bares her teeth again, her eyes flashing red. "I don't have time to argue with you, human. You've just given my brother an orb with the power to destroy light."

"What?" I back away. If the stories are anything to go by, standing next to an angry vampire is not a situation you want to be in. "That's insane. It was just a family heirloom."

"_Your _family heirloom, not his."

"I'm not a descendant of Mordred Darkthrop!" I growl.

"Being the scion of the most evil sorcerer in two hundred years doesn't make you a bad person."

"Lies!" Too many people are saying I'm related to Darkthrop.

"We don't have time to chat. My brother will be back soon, and you don't want to be here when he returns. We must leave the city. I shall explain everything when we are safely hidden." She says with such finality that I know I have no choice. I glare at her instead.

"Where are we going?"

"Thais. I have friends there who will know what to do. Let's go."

Te'ijal grabs me by the arm and pulls me over to the edge of the balcony. We jump.

For two of the most horrible moments in my life, we hang in the air, high above the ground. Then we plummet down.

"Ah, don't ever do that again!" I say as we land. It didn't hurt – magic I guess - but I massage my ankles anyway.

"Come, let us go."

We leave the clockwork mansion gardens and head towards the north gate. I stop in my tracks.

"There's somebody I need to see before we go."

"We don't have time to visit friends. We must leave the city at once."

"But Boden is my boss." My only friend. "He'll want to know..."

"The fewer who know of our whereabouts, the better. Come. We must go to Thais."


	4. Chapter 3

Exams, life, blablabla. Yes, I've been busy, but please don't bite me! Now it's CHRISTMAS HOlIDAYS so I will hopefully be able to whip up several more chappies for my lovely readers :)

QUESTION - Do you guys want me to write a chapter about Tei'jal getting her hubby, or should I just skip it? IF NO ONE REPLIES I WILL SKIP IT because I'm lazy like that and Mel's situation is far more interesting.

I might just skip it anyway... .

Oh and I haven't edited the second half so beware of the typos

Merry Christmas :D

* * *

Chapter 3

I've never left Harburg, apart from to visit the surrounding Shadow Wood. And now an angry vampire is dragging me away from what I called home. Will I miss it?

"Where did you say we were going?" I have to run to keep up with Te'ijal quick pace – her iron grip on my wrist stops me from going any slower than a quick jog.

"We must head west. We can escape through the Thial Mountains to Thais. You will be safer there."

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Thais? The capitol?

"Is that...necessary? There must be somewhere...closer." I pant from behind her.

"It's the safest place from my brother for now." Is her curt reply.

"But why-"

"Save your breath." Te'ijal interrupts. "Thais is a long way yet, even with my short cut."

Thanks to Te'ijal's lack of social skills, we travel in silence through the dark woods after that. The stars are hidden by clouds, which in turn are mostly hidden by the thick trees lining the overgrown path.

Angry army of vampires or not, I would much rather travel through the trees. Wouldn't that give us protection if the suddenly flew down the path at us? How long does it take for an army to get assembled anyway?

Perhaps it's better if I didn't know.

It isn't long before we're deeper than I've ever been.

The forest is silent and empty, save the odd gang of foxes we startle as we run past. Every now and then I see red eyes peering out from the trees and I think – this is it, we've been found. But then I realise that the eyes are far to bright to be a vampires. No, they belong to the forest guardians. As the trees get even thicker and the path gets narrower, more of those red eyes appear.

Is it the leaves making that noise? Or are the guardians whispering among themselves?

At a fork in the path we stop, and I double over. I don't get long - all Te'ijal is doing is getting her bearings. She quickly grabs my arm again and yanks me on faster still.

"This way will be better," she says as I slip on the muddy ground. So much for my new shoes.

Time disappeared as we ran. All I could focus on was the stitch spreading across my body and the air clawing it's way up and down my throat. I haven't been this tired since I got caught stealing a grey hound for a client. I had to run all over Harburg to try and lose the servants chasing me (and the gave me next to nothing for it. I should have just eaten the dog). Boden found me hiding in an old crate of fish. He helped me get the dog calmed down and back to our client. He didn't laugh at me.

You know, I don't think he's ever laughed. Not in the ten years I've known him, anyway. I can't imagine him laughing - he always looks so serious.

If I ever get back, I'll...

'If I ever get back...' There's a thought.

~O~O~O~

The trees start thinning, the ground starts climbing up, mountains are suddenly peering at us over the tops of the trees. I must be allowed at rest soon, at the mountains. I mean, some of us need to breathe.

~O~O~O~

The edge of the forest is within sight, just around the corner. We turn-

And see two vampires guarding the way.

We both dive behind a tree before we're seen.

"We are too late." I say. Te'ijal looks calm, but her eyes are glowing softly.

"I must leave you now."

"Here alone? With them?"

"Be a good rabbit and hide. I am going to lead my brother's men away from here. When they are gone, escape through the Thial Mountains."

I try to visualise the plan in my head, think through the logic. I don't like the sound of being left alone, but I can't think of anything else. There could be more hidden in the trees, more than Te'ijal can fight off. If she runs, she might be able to distract them from me, then she could fly away, or do whatever vampires do to get to safety. Meanwhile I'm halfway to Thais, which should mean safety.

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"Go north into the mountains, then continue west," she says quickly and quietly. "Don't stop until you reach the Kingdom of Thais. Seek out a man named Ulaf. You can find him at the School of War and Magic. Ulaf will keep you safe. Give him this letter." From one of her pockets she hands me a letter and bares her fangs in a grin. "Don't get too cosy without me, rabbit. I'll be around to collect you eventually."

"Where are you going?"

"I must retrieve my husband. He has escaped again."

"You're married? Er...your husband escaped?" Again?

"It's a long story."

"Um, okay. Good luck with that."

Te'ijal turns, then stops. "Oh... and rabbit? Do me a favour?"

"What?"

"When you reach Thais, do not go out on dark nights. My brothers magic is strongest then. If you encounter vampires, use this." From another pocket she gives me a vile of water – holy water, I guess. I stash both water and letter in my bag.

"Before I go, I have one last gift for you."

She doesn't reach for anything, just stares at me. I open my mouth to remind her we have a bit of a time limit, but...

My arms suddenly start to tingle. Looking down, I see all scrapings from the boulder gone. My stitch has also gone, my heart and breathing rate back to normal.

"Wow, how did you do that?"

"You don't want to know. I must go now."

This time she does. She runs out from where I'm hidden, then out across the path in plain view of the two vampires. In a flash all three have vanished into the trees.

It appears I'm on my own. I stay hidden for a few more minutes, then hurry north out of Shadow Woods and into the Thail Mountains.

~O~O~O~

The mountains are harsh.

The cold wind bights at my face and fingers and rocks keep sliding under my feet, moving me back down hill. That's the least of my problems though.

A pack of wild chickens are attacking my ankles, sending feathers and dirt everywhere and slowing me down even more. I throw the last of my bread behind me, hoping they'll run after it, but they do not.

"Go away!" I yell, kicking out and striking one, sending it flying. It comes charging back in to the fray.

"Aargh!" I run as fast as my tired legs will take me, across a bridge and into an old mine.

"Good riddance." I mutter to myself.

I find a river to dunk my head in, then continue, past old and collapsed mine shafts and large steps heading deeper into the mountains. Something small scurries over the ground as I draw nearer. Ah, rats. My kind of animals.

~O~O~O~

Thais is west of here, both Te'ijal and a sign post have told me that. But how far?

It's still pitch black, though I don't know how. Feels like it should be noon.

At least the sky has cleared up. That way I can get my bearings.

After I've left the old mine and dodged a mutant dragonfly, I reach another rickety ladder, but not the usual ones heading up. This one goes down. Finally!

~O~O~O~

I emerge from the final cave of the mountains into a forest. Not Shadow Wood (_that _would be a disaster), but what must be Brightwood Forest that surrounds Thais. Not long now, hopefully. I've got a bag of rats just begging to be roasted.

It's starts to get light as I trek through the grassy forest, and I slow my pace. Vampires don't like light, right? So I should be safe now.

I wander off the path to a nearby pond. I take a drink and sit for a moment, enjoying how still I am after so many hours of running.

A noise jerks my eyes awake, and I quickly stand. It still isn't quite light. Those vampires must know where I'm going – why else where they guarding the entrance into the mountains? They could be here any moment, so I'd best hurry. When I reach Thais, then I can rest.

The path I'm on splits of in three other ways. I stare at the sign post for a minute. My reading is a bit shoddy, but I recognise _Thais:North-east_, which is all I need to know. I take the top right path as the sky begins to turn grey.

Pink when I see the tower of some grand building.

Blue when I reach the gates.

~O~O~O~

I've made it to Thais alive. It's been a long night, but I'm finally safe...for now.

I need to find the School of War and Magic and the man named Ulaf.

Thais is...nice. Clean. There are plants and trees, children playing, dogs, doves, the sounds of voices echoing through the streets. It's a lot busier than Harburg, and seems so much more boring. Not a single thief of dirty person insight. Except from myself, of course.

"Hey, excuse me?" I ask a woman. "Where's the School of War and Magic?"

The woman points to a sign post. "Walk through the Lamplight District, just there. After that, North will take you to the Noble District and South to the Lamplight District."

Ugh, the nobles have their own district named after them? Typical.

The Lamplight District is a residential area, house after house with so much greenery I feel I'm back in the forest. Like I said, it's...nice.

The a muddy path leading south really does take me into the forest, leading out of the city. Two people about my age walk past me wearing the same red outfit.

"I wish Hercules would come to Thais so I could get his autograph. Did you know he slew six dragons with one leg tied behind his back?" I overhear the girl saying.

It isn't five minutes before I reach a turn in the path. Up ahead, the trees have cleared leaving way for a big stretch of grass and a building the size of a castle.

The school is huge and fancy, the size of a castle, which it probably used to be.

More people are milling around, dressed in similar clothes to the two I past on the path. No one seems to be paying any attention or trying to stop me, so I enter the huge front door.

I expected a huge entranceway, grand and fancy. Instead I'm in quite a small, completely deserted corridor. I look down both ways, hitching back bag higher securely onto my shoulder. I pick a direction and start to walk down it, when a cough stops me.

In a room up ahead I see an old man pacing in long blue robes and fiddling with his white beard. Ah ha! Maybe he can help me.

"Yes?" he asks me as I walk up to him.

"I'm looking for a man named Ulaf." I say. "Do you know him?"

"I'm Ulaf." He looks down his nose and me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mel. Te'ijal sent me." Quickly I open my back and pull out the letter. "She told me to give you this."

Ulaf rips it open and scans down it.

"Another one? Te'ijal is insufferable!" He fumes, looking as if he's about to stamp his foot on the floor. He turns his attention back to me and looks me over again. "She has demanded for me to enrol you in school. You are a mage?"

"Um, no."

"Not a mage? You're a fighter, then?"

Do I look like much of a fighter? I mean, sure, I've won the odd fist fight behind the tavern back in Harburg, but I bet that isn't what he-

'Ouch! That hurt!' I yell. Out of no where, Ulaf pulled a sword out and smacked me on the shoulder with it. Crazy old man!

"Hmm, not a fighter either. I'm sorry, I don't think we have a place for you." He frowns, and mutters something under his breath. I think I hear the word 'kitchen'.

"She might fit to Professor Gray's group." A voice comes from the corner.

Ulaf turns to the owner. "Shush! Speak not a word more!"

"Who is Professor Gray?" I ask, rubbing my arm.

"Boy, I should throw you out this instant!" Headmaster Ulaf barks, looking thunderous.

"Come on, Master Ulaf, you have to place her _somewhere_. She fits the criteria. Just look at her." They both turn and gawk at me like a mannequin in a dress shop. "She's skinny enough to hide anywhere and with those clothes of hers, she can practically blend into the walls. I bet she's clever too."

"You may be right." Ulaf turns back to me. "Girl, are you clever?'

"I'm not sure how to answer that without sounding offended." Clearly I'm not wanted here, and I'm getting tired of this abuse. "I'll tell you what, why don't I just leave? I'm sure there are other, more lucrative ways to amuse myself while I'm stuck in this stuffy city."

"Oh, no, you don't. Te'ijal would be...unpleasant...if I let you leave. You have been ordered to attend school." Then, coming to a decision, he turns to the pupil. "Take the girl to see Professor Gray. I am holding you responsible for any trouble she causes."

"Yes, Headmaster." the boy turns to me. "C'mon, I'll take you to see Professor Gray." He's already leaving before I reply.

"Fine."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The boy walks ahead of me, leading me out of the room and round into a corridor. At the bottom is a door, which leads onto more corridors. Sometimes we pass open doors which I peek inside of. Students, dressed in brown or red, sit at desks, or stand in pairs flashing sparks at one another. I gape as we pass one such room. Magic.

The boy turns his head back and grins at me at we reach a stairway. "I'm Edward, by the way."

"I'm Mel," I reply.

"Don't let the Headmaster scare you." Edward tells me, taking the stairs two at a time. "He's all bark and no bite."

Didn't stop him from attacking me with a sword.

"Here we are." Edward says as we open enter a door. At last. This place is huge!

We are faced with another corridor, which leads into a small waiting room. There is one other door inside, which Edward stops in front of.

"Professor Gray's office is just ahead. You mustn't speak of anything you see or hear there, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Good luck."

"Thanks.'

"Hey," Edward stops me. "A bunch of students are meeting at the Boar's Head Tavern after class. You should come over and have dinner with us."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "I'll think about it."

"Okay. Well, bye."

I leave him, walking through the door into one last short corridor and into an office. A desk sat in the middle of the room, covered in a mountain of paper. A fancy blue hat wearing a man peers over the paper mountain at me.

"I'm sorry, are you lost? This area is restricted."

"Are you Professor Gray? The Headmaster sent me to see you. He said you might have a spot open for me."

"Ah, I see. Let's take a look at you...skinny little thing, aren't you? A thief, perhaps?"

"A thief? Of course not!" I deny. "I'm a...er...a seamstress."

"Hmm, bad liar; we'll have to work on that. Can you read?"

Although nettled with his comment on my lying ability, I answered. "Not very well. It isn't something an urchin learns on the street."

"You can't read but you appear to have some common sense. I'll agree to teach you if you can prove that you are worth training."

"What exactly do you teach, anyways?"

"Tsk, tsk. If you choose to train, I shall tell you. In the meantime, I have a task for you."

Intrigue. I lean in closer. "Just north of here is a fabulous manor that belongs to man named Ely Harpsbren," Professor Gray continues at my obvious interest. "Enter this house, go upstairs, and retrieve a small crystal statuette from the study. If you bring it back to me, I shall allow you to become one of my students."

"That's it?" I smirk. "Piece of cake. I thought you were going to give me something _difficult _to do."

~O~O~O~

A few wrong turns later, I find myself back outside the school.

Looks like if I want Professor Gray to train me, I must pass his test. I need to find the house that belongs to a man named Ely Harpsbren, find a crystal statuette inside and bring it to Professor Gray.

Ely Harpsbren – sounds fancy. The house must be in Noble District.

But right now, it is not a good time of the day to break into a house and steal a statuette. There are too many witnesses wandering the streets. My mission must be accomplished at night.

With a yawn, I crawl into the trees for a nap. It has been a very long 24 hours.

~O~O~O~

When dusk arrives, I awake. For the briefest of moments, I look up through a canopy of trees and wonder just how I got there. Then, the last day or so flashes across my mind. An orb, vampires, escape, a school. And now, I need to find the manor of this Ely Harpsbren.

The path heading back into the darkening city is empty, all the students now in their dorms, I suppose.

Back in the city I head North towards the Noble District. The path to the North of the city takes me along the forest edge. It passes a tavern where I hear laughter and the clinking of glasses. That must be where Edward is. I hesitate outside the door, but continue on. Nearby are a large set of steps. At the top, I find myself in what must inevitably be the Noble District. Large, fancy houses surround me, each with it's own postbox, garden and hedgerow to keep any unwanted guests out – not that many unwanted guests come this way, I'm guessing. This city seems far too quaint for the likes of me.

Then again, I've just been asked to steal a crystal statuette as a test to enroll in school.

Speaking of which, it would have been helpful if Professor Gray had given me an address or something. A little more to go with than a name. However, I resign myself to skulking through the shadows, eyeballing each postbox for Ely Harpsbren.

Ah ha! Found it!

Checking all the windows were empty, I scuttled up the path and attempted the front door.

Locked.

Well, what did I exp-

"You're not going to get in through the front door."

In alarm, I spin around. Edward is walking up the street. "What are you doing here?"

"I though I might be of assistance." He grins as he walks up the path, then disappears around the side of the house. Where is he going? "Are you looking for a way in?"

Well obviously! I run after him.

"That window is open." He says, stopping in front of said window. "Why not climb through it?"

"I knew that!" I glare at him, then push him aside so I can reach the window.

"Want some help? The puzzle on the second floor is a real pain to do so by yourself. I could help."

"How do you know so much about this house?" I ask suspiciously.

"Hmm, I've lived around Thais for a very long time."

Yeah, like I'm buying that.

"Thanks for the tip, but I can do this myself."

Edward shrugged. "Suit yourself." He steps back, his face deadly serious, but his eyes where smiling at me. Laughing.

I jump through the window and land in a small study. I'll show Edward! I do not need his help at all.

This room is mostly empty – I search the drawers and the desk, carefully putting everything back as it should be, but find no crystal statuette. In fact, the whole of the first floor is void of any statuette, crystal or otherwise.

Upstairs looks more helpful. There were only two rooms – one was crystal statuette free (and Ely Harpsbren free, interestingly enough), the other was locked behind...not so much a door. More a metal barrier, with no key hole. But by the stairway was a switch. If this does what I think it does...

I pull the switch down, hear something moving, and walk back down the corridor to the barrier. Just as it comes into my vision, it slams down in my face. Frowning, I try again. This time I run down towards the barrier, but again I just turn the corner to see it hit the floor.

I turn back, ready to try again and run even faster, but somebody is blocking the corridor.

"You!" I glare down the passage at Edward.

"I told you the puzzle was tough." He smiles at me. "It needs two people to solve it. I'll pull the switch when you've gone over the trick tile."

Damn that's a good idea.

"Fine!" I snap at him.

Edward pulls the lever. I walk towards the barrier carefully. When it shuts, I take one more step so that I'm off the trick tile. "You can pull the lever now."

The barrier opens and I enter another study. I see the statuette at once, sitting on a table next to the entrance. I carefully pick up the small figure, and instantly hear a faint ticking.

"Come on," I say, treading on the trick switch. I hear the barrier shut behind me. "We'd better get out of here. There was a ticker under the statuette. The whole place is going to lock down when the ticker runs out!"

"You know what a ticker is?!" Edward looks surprised. Idiot, he's wasting time. And blocking the stairs!

"Of course I do! Do you think I'm a fool? C'mon!"

"I'll meet you outside. Good luck getting out on time." And he vanishes, leaving nothing but the sound of his footsteps pounding down the creaking steps.

"Hey, wait!"

~O~O~O~

Just as I snatch my foot out from under the window, it shuts with a loud bang. Metal bars now cover all windows and even the front door, which we see when we leave.

"That was close!" Edward says.

"We better get out of here before the owner returns."

"I wouldn't worry about that." This boy certainly knows more than he should about this house.

"Look, I've got to get this back to Professor Gray." Edward looks at me expectantly. "Thanks for the help, I guess."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Sure." I shrug. "Hey, how did you know about the house? Are you one of Gray's students?"

"No, I'm training to become a Sword Master, but my family knows Gray." Edward looks at his watch. "I'd better get home...it was fun."

Without a goodbye (rude), he leaves.

~O~O~O~

"Not bad," Professor Gray says, looking over the statuette. "Class starts tomorrow at sunrise. Don't be late."

This looks like my cue to leave, but I still don't know what I'm studying. I ask.

"Welcome," Professor Gray answers, "to Red Wing Intelligence Academy."

With a grin, I say "I'm going to train to become a spy?"

"Smart girl." There is the smallest of smiles on his lips.

Barely anyone gets to train to be a spy, and those who do aren't just anyone. "I don't know what to say... I'm honored!"

Professor Gray bats my excitement away. "You need to find a place to live in the city. Many of the students live in the Lamplight District. You might find something to rent over there. We'll begin your training tomorrow." And with that I'm dismissed again.

The school is nearly pitch black. All the students are asleep in their dorms. I pause just outside the dormitory doors (or what I assume are the doors – but from the amount of snoring they must be), thinking about all the wonderful pranks I could pull – but having only just got in to the school, I better keep my pranks to myself for the time being.

Back in the city, I walk through the Lamplight District. There must be a landlord somewhere, probably near the edge of the district. That's where I head, towards the South-West corner of the city. There's an inn here, and a small shop. The last building I enter.

"I'm the landlord of the Whispering Pines housing complex," says a man as soon as I enter. "Would you like to rent an apartment for 20 gold coins?"

"Yes."

The man rummages around in a drawer in his desk, then writes something on a piece of paper. "You're in apartment 2B. If you have any problems with it, you know where to find me."

We exchange money and key. I head back into the Lamplight District, now looking for Apartment 2B on the postbox's.

It doesn't take too long. I find it in a small, tidy courtyard in the South of the area. It's quite big, fully equipped with kitchen, cooking implements, table and chairs, bed, vanity table and even a dress stand (which is going to get no use at all).

I toss my bag under the table then collapse onto the bed.

~O~O~O~

_I studied under Gray for six months. Those were the best days of my life._

_Edward pestered me for several weeks before I agreed to befriend him._

_How could I refuse? He was a natural trouble-maker._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In a land far away...

Ghed'ahre sits in a forest of black trees and dead grass. Cobbled paths spread dark buildings, on which stood a vampire with hair the colour of blood.

"Crumpet, where are you?" Te'ijal wondered. She pricked her ears up, listening again for her husband. "Hmm, I hear sounds of fighting coming from the east."

Following her ear, Te'ijal turned left along the path which would take her to the city gates.

"Te'ijal, you are back!" Ah, Claudiu, that whiny little grasshopper. "Where have you been? You brother has taken control of the council."

"Big surprise," Te'ijal muttered, gliding past Claudiu.

In Wyrm Forest , Te'ijal heard the sounds of clashing swords growing louder – so loud she could practically taste it. And sure enough, just up ahead-

"My husband," hissed Te'ijal to herself. "And three Skeleton Guards. Perfect." She bared her fangs at a passing bat, which caught Galahad's attention.

"Wife, what are you doing here?" He barked, blocking all three Skeleton Guards with his sword.

"Galahad, we must talk about this nonsense."

"I'm busy! Leave me be!"

"Your suicide mission won't work, dear husband. You _can't _die...you're already dead." Te'ijal said with a roll of her eyes. Sometimes she wonders why she picked such an idiot for an eternal husband.

"No thanks to you!" Galahad ducked a particularly vicious blow. "You stole my soul and turned me into this creature!"

"Husband, we _must_ talk. Let me help you." Te'ijal swung her bow into her arms and pulled the arrows from her quiver. She sent them, one after the other in quick succession into each of the Skeleton Guards throats. Distracted, the skeletons pulled the arrows out of their necks and turned to Te'ijal. Galahad then raised his sword, and in minuted he and his wife were scattering the bits of bone around the black forest.

"I'm leaving." Galahad said once they finished. "I'd appreciate it if you would not follow."

"Wait! I have a proposition."

Galahad rounded on her. "Your last proposition got me killed." He yelled. "No thanks."

"This one is heroic. How would you feel if your precious humans were enslaved by vampires for eternity?"

"You speak nonsense!"

"Not if my brother has his way." Te'ijal said darkly. "He's found the Orb of Darkness. He _will _use it to destroy light in the Overworld."

"You lie! If you speak the truth, what has stopped him?"

"I...I don't know," said Te'ijal. It had been a point she had been thinking over a lot. "But I must find out."

Galahad was still glaring coldly at his wife. "Why do you care? The humans are nothing but _food _to you."

"I have a soft spot in my heart for my diner. You of all people should know that, husband." She flashed her fangs in a smile, but it instantly faded. "Gyendal is meeting with his followers today. Will you help me stop whatever evil plan he has hatched?"

Galahad didn't reply straight away. He wanted to help the humans, of course. But he did not want to help his wife...

"For the humans, I fight. I shall accompany you. Let us leave now before I change my mind."


End file.
